


Distinguiendo la verdad

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji estaba orgulloso de poder distinguir entre verdades y mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinguiendo la verdad

Renji siempre había estado orgulloso de poder distinguir entre verdades y mentiras.

Contrario a lo que muchos creían, eso no se debía a los datos que solía recopilar, al menos no por completo, sino a sus propias habilidades de observación y a las personas mismas.

Incluso los mejores mentirosos se delataban sin querer con una palabra o acción fuera de lugar, por lo que conocer a alguien, observarle y escucharle solía ser suficiente.

Excepto con Niou.

Tal vez era porque Niou parecía mentir para confundir, no para ocultar algo.

O quizás porque incluso cuando decía algo verdadero incluía algo más, menos real y de poca importancia, que nublaba todo sin ninguna razón y que causaba dudas incluso en Renji.

¿Por qué?

El no encontrar una respuesta debería ser frustrante, tal como el hecho de que Niou era el único que hasta ahora había logrado engañarlo, pero no lo era.

Tal vez porque una excepción era más interesante que la perfección, aun si ésta rompía su antes infalible récord distinguiendo la verdad.


End file.
